


They Can't Black out the Moon

by nangka



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nangka/pseuds/nangka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, that's one way to celebrate Caesar's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Can't Black out the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> "Boone and the Courier jack each other off. Bonus points for spitting onto their palms for lube, playing with their balls, uncut dicks, etc. " Anon asked and anon got. Cleaned it up, added and changed a few things, and finally shared here.

Boone's heard of plenty excuses and rationalizations of why squad members would 'relieve' each other back in his NCR days. Not that he asked for these excuses and reasons, but more like they were whispered or muttered around him. He minded his own business unless someone's personal affairs interfered with their work ethic and endangered the squad. The most common ones he heard were 'bonding' and stress relieve. He never really argued with the latter one, but it wasn't for him, and it still really isn't these days. Some people have an easy time letting someone get intimate like that and then disconnecting. Boone is bad at letting people close, and even worse at letting them go.  
  
Six is the exact opposite, or well, different enough that he sharply contrasts Boone in these matters. If they were in the same unit together, Six would have surely gotten lectures about his sexual prowess and fraternization (and told to spend part of his pay at Gomorrah if he can’t keep it in his pants). Yet they’re not in the NCR, and most of what they do is unorthodox. Six has met many people, some work with him for a while, some have stayed with him on his current journey. Boone has stayed so far, much longer than he initially thought.  
  
The first week or so of traveling together, Boone was rather dismissive of how Six would flirt with women and men alike. Then he noticed how it actually worked and seemed to get things done, and Six confessed while it was fun to flirt, it wasn’t pointless. Boone asked if there was a difference between what Six was doing and manipulation, and Six said that at least being flirted with made a person feel good for the time being (“How do you think I got Arcade to join us? It wasn’t the promise of seeing the Wild West and fun adventures.”). Six is not only charismatic, but a lot more intelligent than he ever expected.  
  
He’s still not pleased about Six’s attitude and outlook on said matters, but Boone knows trying to change him won’t do much; as long as their Legion kill count is high, he’s nowhere near bothered enough by it to go his own way. Especially after what they’ve been through and Six helping him with his past. Six may be casual about some forms of intimacy, but he clearly knows abut loyalty and commitment when it matters, and so Boone respects that. Time and time again Six has shown loyalty to his friends, and it's just not towards him, but to their other traveling companions.  
  
That doesn’t mean he’s happy about how overt Six can be at times, and he knows something happened between Six and Manny. Six always makes sure to pass through Novac, and Boone is always there to cover Manny's shift for 'old time's sake' as the two of them head of into Manny's room. He’s not sure how much Six knows about the NCR and its view on fraternization, but even if Six does, he’d disregard it. Boone can easily recalls times of him being blatant with an NCR doctor and a major at an outpost. And when it came to the women, well, there isn’t a shortage of young women recruits who are thankful he shows up at their camp (and it’s not the help alone).  
  
At least Boone didn’t get involved with Six helping out with some woman in Thorn with bug eggs and specimens. Arcade is still bitter over that, as it apparently involved way too many close calls and wasted medical supplies. It had something to do with, as Arcade put it, ‘a Thorn style courtship and mating ritual’. Cass even made a joke about Six flirting with himself if he could, and Six made some comment about her not knowing the half of it (and something about being let down by the experience.).  
  
Yet with all of that, Six has never even flirted with him... at least he thinks. For all he knows Six has and he’s missed the signs. He’s not good at that stuff, but he remembers Arcade asking him early on if Six got him to join up by flirting with him too (which earned a swift and firm no). Oddly enough, when it comes to his companions, Six doesn’t flirt or come onto them much at all. Instead, he ends up being their friend and helping them out in ways they never expected. He could ask Six about it, but he doesn’t. There’s no need for him to clarify the how and why. Friends, not to mention loyal ones, are rare here, and Boone knows that very well. Six needs allies, especially now, with what’s to come. He’s got Six’s back unless he decides to suddenly out of nowhere side with the Legion after everything.

Yet there isn’t much of the Legion to side with, at least here. Not after today. He’s out of ammo, and he’s sure Six is too, but they’ve got some melee weapons to defend themselves in case some Legion scout decides to pull a suicidal stunt. Boone knows killing Caesar won’t end the Legion, but killing him felt good. Killing them all felt good.  
  
It’s too dark to cross the river, so they make camp. ED-E, or ‘Eddie’, as Six calls it, is being fixed up by Six while he’s keeping watch. Their wounds are mostly dressed and tended to, and he’s got some Med-X in him that nothing hurts. Six isn’t so bad with medicine, but having Arcade would have made things go more smoothly. Six jokes about getting a lesson or two from that doctor from Camp Forlorn Hope, and Boone might have just smiled a little because he is in an incredibly good mood, still on that high of wiping out that Legion Camp.  
  
Boone returns from scouting the surrounding area to their campsite to check on things, and it seems Six is no longer tinkering with ED-E, the robot floating above and acknowledging Boone a few seconds before Six does.  
  
“No scouts or stragglers?” He asks him, and Boone shakes his head.  
  
“No, but they might come out later tonight. They know the area better than we do and think the darkness will give them cover.” He sits down next to Six, but there’s plenty of room between them.  
  
“Disappointed, then.” Six finally looks at him, the camp fire showing he’s smiling.  
  
“A little.” He jokes, he actually jokes and somewhat smiles. He knows it’s rare of him to do so, but he’s been doing it more these days. Six doesn’t make a big deal out of it much more, but the some of the others do.  
  
“Like I said before, I don’t mind the work, and I don’t think you consider it work.”  
  
It goes quiet again after Six says that, and the it doesn’t seem to bother either of them that it’s quiet. Maybe Six has gotten used to his sort of company, or maybe Six is more worn out and tired than he’s outright showing. It’s ED-E who ends the silence with some beeping and some music, and Boone still has no idea how Six can understand those beeps.  
  
“When we get back to the Strip.” He says, and Boone gives him a questioning looking, and it seems Six picks up on it as he speaks soon after, this time looking at Boone. “Oh, ED-E thinks we should celebrate our victory.”  
  
He’s not going to ask how Six got that, but he’ll just go with it. “It’s a good way for you to use up that Legion currency you picked up.” That’s if they still accept it on the Strip once they find out the recent news.  
  
“You’re not going to celebrate?” Boone sees that question coming, but the second question he doesn’t. “With me?”  
  
“Cass is a better to drink with, you and Arcade can talk forever, Raul and Veronica will encourage whatever you do, and Lily will carry you to your room when it's all over.” That’s how it usually is anyway. “If none of them can find you, Rex or ED-E will.”  
  
Six laughs. “So it’s Lily’s who’s been tucking me in at night. I know Arcade left me some medicine for the headaches, thought maybe he did it.” Boone just nods, not sure what to say. He wishes he were better at the whole social thing right about now (which is actually rare, and he hasn’t felt that way since Carla). “Still, I want to celebrate with you. It was me, you, and ED-E. The others weren’t there.”  
  
“You don’t have to.” Which Boone doesn’t realize at first comes off way more distant and unappreciative than he intends. He doesn’t voice that, though, as he’s not sure how to backpedal out of the corner he put himself in.  
  
“I want to. Something just between us.”  
  
“Again.” Boone quickly replies, but Six looks confused.  
  
“Again?”  
  
“Bitter Springs.” He knows the answer isn’t the most uplifting, and he can see Six’s facial expression change.  
  
“Ah.” Is all Six says, and Boone doesn’t say much after that, looking away to look at the fire. He’s thankful and relieved there aren’t any follow up questions.  
  
This time the silence between them is nowhere near as comfortable as before, Boone blaming himself for ruining the atmosphere. If he just nodded and went along with what he said, they’d probably still be talking (or well, Six would be talking and he’d nod and maybe make a comment or two.).

“Fine. I’ll celebrate with you.” He says, because it’s his way of apologizing for ruining the mood. “You’ll be disappointed.” He sighs just a little because he might regret this.  
  
“Of all the things you could pick up from Arcade, don’t pick up that.” Boone doesn’t know what he means, but he soon explains. “Putting yourself down doesn’t look good on either of you, and it messes up that whole appealing 'hard to read stoic' thing you got going on.” Or it should have made things clearer to him, but now he’s even more confused.  
  
“I didn’t pick it up from him, and I don’t...” He pauses as he’s not sure how to respond to this when he’s trying not to kill the conversation again. “Do what you think I do.” That’s vague enough to cover whatever Six is implying.

“Intentional or not, ladies and even some men are into it.” At least Six smiles, so whatever Boone said works.  
  
“That include you?” It doesn’t even register to Boone how he could interpret that question, at least not right away. Yet it starts to sink in when Six laughs a few times, smirking looking way too amused for his own good.  
  
“Don't-” There's this look in Six's eyes that only happens when he finds something challenging fun.  
  
“Yeah, sure, count me in.” He doesn’t get to finish what he’s going to say because Six talks over him. “It can be appealing to me.”  
  
“A lot of things appeal to you.” He needs to get on equal footing and recover from his stumbling somehow, and insults seem to work well. “Like uniforms.”  
  
Six points a finger at him, scooting closer. “Hey now, don’t turn that into a bad thing. I know what you’re trying to do.” It seems this time it’s Six who’s stumbling a bit (nowhere near as much as he was, but enough that it’s not unbearably uneven.). “I’d like to point out the people in uniform have a thing for _me_.” Yet after he says that, Boone realizes this conversation is going well out of control and going into uncharted area. Neither of them are drunk or strongly under the influence of something to excuse it. “Might be the whole military culture thing. You’re more familiar with it, so you'd have a better understanding."

Boone could ignore that last part, ignore the suggestion he should think about why anyone (NCR or not) would find Six appealing or attractive. Yet he doesn’t, and instead, he thinks about it too much. Most would find Six’s personality a breath of fresh air with how structured the NCR is supposed to be. He’s wild, but not too wild that it’s overly reckless and could gravely hurt everyone around him. He does what he wants, but he’s still got a good heart tucked away under some of his more morally ambiguous choices. Six is not lacking in the charisma department, and he doesn’t need to mention the mountain of evidence of other people saying he’s handsome. Boone isn't exactly an expert at gauging if person is attractive, but he’s not blind. Six can go from killing legionnaires in cold blood, licking their blood on his lips, to fixing a mole rat’s broken leg and calling it by its embarrassing pet name.  
  
“You’re _actually_ thinking about it.” Boone wonders what gives it away, but knowing his luck and Six, there are multiple factors. “So come on, dish it out. Tell me why the good people in uniform just can’t resist me.” He’s not sure why exactly this is annoying him (too many reasons), but it is, and that’s all that matters. He doesn’t like being put in these sort of uncomfortable situations knowing fully well he won’t be able to talk himself out of them. Maybe it’s because he feels like Six is talking circles around him for simple amusement alone.  
  
“No. This is stupid.” He uses what Six as called his ‘stick in the mud’ tone of voice. “Go to bed and I’ll go back to keeping watch.”  
  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Six is too good at reading people, and didn’t Six just say a short while ago he’s hard to read? It seems like he’s too much of an open book at the moment to the other man. “Consider it like insider information.”

  
“Embarrassed for you.” How is this conversation and everything it has inspired not embarrassing? He rather talk about killing Legion members again. “And no.”  
  
Six gestures like he’s been hit in the heart. “Right in the heart like a true first recon sniper.” He’s even dramatic enough to let himself fall over, his back hitting the ground with a slight thump.

Boone looks over his shoulder, still sitting, and he has to remind himself this is the man that helped him wipe out an entire Legion stronghold. This man, who’s now pretending to have been shot as he smiles and laughs, killed Ceaser with a perfectly aimed headshot while the tyrant sat in his own throne. "We aim for the head first, you know-" He stops talking as Six interrupts him again.   
  
“You know, part of me really thought we were really going to die back there.” Six’s tone isn’t nearly as immature as before, but it doesn’t sound overly heavy despite its message.  
  
“Yeah, I thought so, too.” He replies back, not minding the subject change as he looks at the campfire in front of him.  
  
“And you were fine with that?” Six sits back upright, dusting himself off a little from his previous tumble.  
  
“Yeah. Dying by your side after killing Caesar would have been fine by me.” It’s true, he would be fine with it, but he’s also fine that he’s still alive.  
  
“Luckily a bigger part of me knew we were going to make it out alive, but still, it got me thinking.” Maybe Six is waiting for him to ask what he’s thinking about, but Boone doesn’t. “Sorry for disappointing you.” They look at each other, making eye contact. There’s something left unsaid that words can’t convey, that Boone can’t explain, but it seems Six’s able to understand it enough.  
  
“I’m not disappointed.” Even if it’s a joke and sarcasm, Boone wants to make it very clear. “It’s good you didn’t die. You’ve got a lot more things to do.”  
  
“I do have a lot more things to do, and I’ve been thinking about doing this ever since we left the fort.” Boone has great reflexes, so he could have pushed Six away, but he doesn’t. He feels Six’s lips press against his, his hands grabbing onto his shirt as best as he could.  
  
He should react, but he’s doesn’t. Six pulls back from the kiss, but he can still feel their lips slightly touching each other. “At least do something. Punch me or kiss me back. Just don’t leave me hanging.” And it just takes Six saying that for Boone to start kissing the other man back.  
  
Six seems to have a plan, or least an idea of what he wants to do. On the other hand, Boone’s living in the now. He’s still alive, and the most surprising thing is that he’s happy he’s alive. Kissing Six isn’t nearly as strange at he should be thinking it is, and in fact, it feels rather natural like they’ve done this before. It could easily be a lot more awkward, but somehow it isn’t. It's probably due to Six's experience with these sort of things, or maybe it's because how comfortable Boone feels around him.  
  
It’s Six whose hands are moving over his body while Boone keeps his steady on each side of Six’s rib cage. Kissing Six is as he thought it would be and even more. It’s not soft and tender, but instead feels like the other man is chasing after something much too fast. Yet it doesn’t feel rushed, it’s just everything about Six is a whirlwind and Boone is in the eye of it.  
  
Six unbutton and unzips his pants, pulling back as he breaks one last kiss. “ED-E, run bedtime protocol.” The little floating robot makes a few beeps, no longer looking as active as before.  
  
“Sorry about that. Had to tuck him in.” Six jokes, but before Boone can reply, he’s kissing him again and his right hand is feeling for Boone's flaccid cock.  
  
It’s been a while since he’s done something like this, but this is probably routine for Six. He’s not sure how far this is going to go, and he’s still trying to figure out what he’s personally comfortable with. He needs to remind himself he’s no good at letting people close, but he’s even worse at letting them go. He’s not sure if he should compare what’s happening to what he’s ever done with Carla. He probably can’t because it’s so different, but he likes it that way.  
  
When he finds Boone’s balls, Six bites down on Boone’s lower lip, as if he’s taunting him in some way, proclaiming he’s won some challenge. He begins massaging them, and while the space in his pants is getting tighter, Six isn’t letting up. The growing friction isn’t comfortable, but he’s finding it arousing of all things.

Now that’s he’s not so flaccid anymore, he can feel Six starting to pump him. It’s not smooth, and once again not the most comfortable, but it still feels good. It’s been long enough since he’s done something like this, and even longer since another person has done this to him.  
  
“I knew it,” the words don’t register right away as Boone’s distracted. “I had a feeling you’d be uncut.” And he can feel Six’s thumb rub the head of his dick.  
  
“Quiet,” Boone mutters under his breath, not sure of Six hears him or not, but it doesn’t matter as he kisses him aggressively to make him quiet (at least, with talking, as Six moans quiet nicely as they kiss).  
  
Everything about this is rough and rugged, unsteady and unpredictable. Six’s pace on his cock isn’t a steady rhythm (he counts the heartbeats, the pauses, and they’re all irregular). It’s slightly frustrating, but something about the way his hand is stroking him makes him want more.  
  
He’s fully erect by now, and that’s when Six stops moving his hand. Boone can’t help but groan as Six once again ends another kiss with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
  
“Now it’s your turn. I’ve shown you enough.” It’s not like Boone intended to be neglectful or selfish, but got caught up in this all much too quickly, and so he let Six guide him.  
  
Boone places a palm over Six’s crotch, a bulge present and pressing against his pants. “Come on,” Six encourages him not only with words, but he starts to slowly stroke him again.  
  
It’s awkward positioning, and most of all awkward to unzip Six’s pants. He doesn’t want to hurt him or mess this up (whatever ‘this’ is). His fingertips touches Six’s fully erect cock, and he can feel it twitch at the hesitant touches.  
  
“Spit in your hand, it’ll make it easier.” He’s not sure who it’ll be easier for, but he does as Six says. He removes his hand, spitting into it, and then his palm encloses over Six’s dick.  
  
“Good, good.” Boone hears him mutter, and it seems he’s doing something right, as Six moves his own hand hastens on Boone’s cock. “Don’t overthink, do.” He says that one last thing before they start kissing again.  
  
He moves his hand up and down, stroking Six. He actually has a steady pace, counting two-one-two heartbeats each time as he moves his hand up and down. The spit isn’t the most effective, but the first minute or so does make things slicker and less resistance. He does feel some precome on the head of Six’s cock, but it doesn’t make it it slick as either probably would like. Yet they both keep going, and he’s not sure how long he’s going to last (least of all, he’s not sure how long Six can hold out).  
  
Boone decides to move his hand faster, one-half-one, he counts to himself. Six hisses, probably from a bit of pain, but he soon moans and moves his own hand faster on Boone’s dick. Six seems to have an easier time with resistance, his fingers more skilled at this than him, but Boone’s not going to give up that easily. He doesn’t exactly copy everything from Six, but he’s noticed the other man rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb quite often, and so Boone does the same to Six in return with positive results.  
  
He notices how erratic Six’s breathing has gotten, and his own breathing has gotten more shallow and quicker. He’s not going to last much longer, and maybe it’s his pride, but he rather Six come first before him.  
  
“You first,” he barely can make out what Six says him with that labored breathing and ruff voice.  
  
“You.” He says back, and he tries to make himself sound clearer, but it’s a lot harder than he thought.  
  
Six bucks his hips, he feels it rather strongly. He thinks he hears Six curse as he takes a deep breath in, but Boone isn’t sure. He then feels Six come into his hand, and he strokes him off a few more times as he does so. He doesn’t last much longer himself, exhaling powerfully before he comes into Six’s hand. Six briefly massages his balls once again, one last stroke with smooth finish as he removes his hand. It’s only then that Boone pulls his hand back, moving their bodies and giving each other some space that they’re no longer so entangled.

He watches Six lick the come off his hand before zipping his pants up. Boone decides right away he’s not going to do that, and so he looks at Six. It’s like the courier knows exactly what he’s thinking, and he even laughs, offering him what looks like hand ripped square piece of cloth.  
  
“Keep it as a souvenir.” Six jokes, and Boone clearly isn’t as amused as he is.  
  
Boone wipes his hand, and instead of tossing the cloth to the ground, he slips it into his pocket. He has a feeling he’ll be needing it soon enough once they get back to the Strip.


End file.
